


The Moon

by Aglardes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Male OC - Freeform, Moon, Short Story, Surrealism, light and dark, maybe I shouldn't post this on a fanfiction site, own work, poetry like, second male oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglardes/pseuds/Aglardes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A son of The Moon meets a son of a star after the Moon has vanished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is either.

One summer night, the Moon disappeared. She had been right there; up in the sky, and then, all of sudden -boom!- She vanished.

A girl, who had been watching the night sky with her lover, shook her head with a simple smile. ‘The clouds have covered the Moon. Pity.’  
Her lover, sun-tanned and straight-faced nodded and stood up, sticking out his hand to help her on her feet again. She took it, and they went home. Without a moon, their romantic scenery wasn’t complete.  
They would redo their scene another day. _Take two. Action!_

A guy, who had been watching the night sky all alone, while sitting on a bench somewhere, sighed. He lived for the Moon and now She had died before telling him so. He shook his head, panicking. There had to be a moon. He was a child of the night, but eternally afraid of darkness. He closed his eyes and pretended She was watching over him as the caring mother she had always been for him.

Suddenly, he heard a voice and opened his eyes again. A boy stood in front of him. Between his pale hands, clasped together, burned a candle. The flame danced and laughed at him.   
_You need me; little orphan of the dark,_ it said.  
The guy looked up at the creature in front of him. ‘Take it away. I don’t need it.’   
‘You tremble. You need it,’ the boy said. His eyes seemed to be made of light, due to the reflection of the flame in it. The brightness scared the boy of the night. It wasn’t cold and soft and caring like the moon. It was warm and brutal and wild and it lured him closer. He moved his hand in the direction of the other’s eyes, then lowered it and stretched it towards the flame, feeling the heat radiating from it. With a swift move, he pulled his hand back, placing it over his own heart.  
That heart never made a sound, because time had no rule over his body.   
Then he took his hand away and left it rest on the bench with the other one.

‘Your candle is hungry’, he told the boy.  
The latter wore a serious expression on his small face. ‘Yes. It is hungry.’  
Then they were silent and stared at each other, one sitting down and one standing up. The flame still laughed. It was a hard laugh; full of anger and other things the guy couldn’t name.

After a while, he spoke up again without having closed his eyes this time. ‘I miss my mother.’  
‘So do I’, said the boy.  
‘She was the Moon,’ said the guy.  
The boy looked down at him, expression soft. ‘My mother was a star.’  
‘My mother disappeared,’ said the guy.  
‘Did she?’ asked the boy.  
The guy nodded carefully. ‘Yes. She was watching me. Then-boom! She vanished. Just like that.’

When he heard those words, the boy smiled. ‘Are you afraid?’  
‘No,’ replied the guy. Then he saw the flames in the other’s eyes and added, honestly. ‘Yes.’  
‘When I am afraid, and can’t see the stars, I do this,’ the boy said, and he moved his hands, holding the candle as high as he could in the air. The flame suddenly seemed really far away, so that it almost became a sparkle. It made the light seem less hostile.   
‘See?’ the boy asked with suddenly darker eyes, ‘it has become a star.’  
The guy shook his head. ‘That’s not a star.’  
‘No,’ said the boy, but he still smiled.

And then the flame started singing. Sweetly.  
A lullaby.

‘Oh,’ said the guy and he stared at the light and the sky hidden after it.   
‘Yes’, said the boy, and he stared at the sky and the light between his hands.  
A lone tear slid down the guy’s face before it dropped on the bench. ‘Oh.’  
‘Do you still miss her?’ asked the boy.  
The guy shook his head. ‘I don’t know. But it feels less lonely.’ Then he smiled.

After seeing that smile, the boy closed his own eyes and began singing along with the flame. When he had finished two couplets, he opened his eyes again and said: ‘Your heart is alive.’  
The guy blinked and placed a hand on his heart again. ‘Is it?’

The boy smiled, and at that time the Moon came back and illuminated his face.   
‘It was never silent. It has been singing all the time but you never listened to its song.’

‘Oh,’ said the guy with a frown. And then again. ‘Oh.’  
He closed his eyes and opened them again, looking up straight at the Moon.  
‘Thank you mother,’ he sang. ‘Thank you for disappearing.’  
And the Moon smiled in agreement and shone brighter than ever before.


End file.
